


Daddy's Little Girl.

by steelneena



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Gen, Post - Episode: S02E20 Shadow of a Doubt, Season 2, Season 2 Episode 20: Shadow of a Doubt, coda fic, so confident i'm right that I wrote fic, spec fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-04
Updated: 2018-05-04
Packaged: 2019-05-01 22:47:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14530974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/steelneena/pseuds/steelneena
Summary: He's grooming her to be the perfect partner, and she's determined to bring him to justice.





	Daddy's Little Girl.

**Author's Note:**

> I am 100% positive that Hal Cooper is the Black Hood and so, as they say when you play Clue, yes, this is my final answer. I guess next week we'll open the file and see I've won Clue. I
> 
> But I am 100% positive that I have. So I'm posting this and then I'll be happy when I'm proven right beyond a Shadow of a Doubt...hehe. I just really wanted to play with Hal's motive and the concept of Serial Killer Partners, which is a phenomenon.  
> All the tenses used are purposeful, even though they don't match, sorry. 
> 
> Song is "Dig Your Grave" which was featured on the show, by Erica Serna and the Killing Floor.
> 
> UPDATE: I won clue!!!!!! I Nancy drew'd the shit outta this. So Happy.

_~_

 

_Dark as night and clear as day_

_The end is near where memories fade_

_Fall in line the deal is made_

_The price you pay_

 

_~_

 

She’s smart, his little girl. So smart and so capable, he knows. That’s why he chose her, chose her for his task, to walk the righteous path with him, taking away the threat of sin in their little community. It was a stroke of luck that saw Alice kick him out of the house, if only because it gave him room. Room to spread out, to plan, to work unhindered. Betty needed the break, to be certain, after Svenson was killed; she needed space too, to think things over, to rejuvenate, to come around on her own time. It was a priceless opportunity too, with Chic in the house, as little as he liked it, because it gave her the chance to see him for what he really was, the snivelling, psychopathic imposter. And then...and then he would begin again, when all the sinners had once more grown complacent and fearless, bold in their transgressions, unafraid of the retribution he would rain down on them. Unsuspecting, confident sinners.

Then, he would seek her out once more, call the phone, set with that cheery, unassuming jingle and his Betty would respond with her aquiencense, he was sure, and she would join him, eventually in removing them, one by one. The cheaters, the sexually deviant, the liars, the killers. One and all would meet their rightful end. Chic would be just the push she needed, an unforeseen light spot in the unfortunate setback in his plans after Svenson was caught. He hadn’t been ready to reveal himself to her then, knew he would need time yet to bring her into his thinking, to enlighten her to the path of goodness and truth. Time to show her the righteousness of his path.

 

Soon.

 

_~_

 

_Merciless and bound by chains_

_Blood runs cold through their veins_

_Fall in line the deal is made_

_The price you pay_

 

_~_

 

It only threw him off a bit when she confessed to what she’d done at the table the night. But the addition that she was okay with her actions, at peace with the possibility of Chic’s demise, her role as accomplice...He felt warmth flood within him at her words, reached out to grasp her hand comfortingly. They were so alike, similar interests, similar worldviews, similar personality. She would help him  - indeed, already had - knowingly soon enough. The time wasn’t quite upon them, but soon. Soon. She would be his perfect partner, his beloved daughter, the one with whom he would finally share his noble purpose. A love of writing, of journalism, of cars and mechanics and justice. Justice swift, sure and true against the deserving wretches of their world.

And she wouldn’t invite the unworthy into their home, or support the morally corrupt, or befriend the untrue. Together, they would stand as a bastion of virtue and righteous wrath. And unlike Polly and Alice, Betty would never, ever leave.

 

She’d always been Daddy’s little girl.

 

_~_

 

_Dark as night and clear as day_

_Eternal sleep your saving grace_

_Fall in line the deal is made_

_The price you pay_

 

_~_

 

The book...she had the book, his connection to her, that which solidified and singled her out. His gift, in many ways, to her… a white lie, if a lie at all. But she still wasn’t ready yet, not ready for the truth. It wasn’t time for him to reveal himself, like he’d long planned. He should have known; she was always a bright child, yet he’d never anticipated that she would actually suspect him. And Cheryl. That airheaded Blossom bimbo, his pseudo niece…it must have been her bad influence that set Betty looking...something would have to be done about her...later...The way Betty had run to him during the shooting at the debate - that was something else he’d have to address, this rash of copycatting at Hiram Lodge’s behest no doubt, some thug hired to playact his role, if he had the man pegged right, and he certainly did.

Nothing was going according to plan anymore. Betty wasn't yet ready, not quite, not fully. But close, so, so close. Soon she’d be groomed, but he needed time that he didn’t have. If he had to he’d make time, change his plans around a bit… So many people would have to go before his plans could come into fruition, before he would remake the the town into something worthy of his precious daughter, of all the good, honourable people that still lived in town. Fred Andrews was still an obstacle, but Hiram was an even worse thorn in his side, a festering wound that grew worse the longer he left it, his crusade being used for the Lodge’s own nefarious purposes...setbacks would no longer be tolerated.

 

The time was growing near.

 

_~_

 

_The cross you wear is the one betrayed_

_Like a house of sand in a hurricane_

_Fall in line the deal is made_

_The price you pay_

 

_~_

 

After the debate, he really hadn’t expected her to still suspect him, thought that Hiram’s unwitting display of chaos and power would potentially buy him the time he wanted to fine tune his plan, to allow him to present to Betty his gift to her without upset, when the time was right. But, after she ended the phone call, he considered that his little girl was owed greater credit. She was smart enough that she could tell the real Black Hood from a false one, a copycat, a sham. Because he and Betty were alike, so alike. They were _the same. Two_  of a kind.

It was still too soon, but there would be no hiding it from her anymore, if he was going to salvage all his hard work, he would have to act accordingly. Carefully, calculated and fully prepared, because that was what Betty would be, his beautiful, intelligent, loyal daughter. He’d keep her waiting, let her have time, time to think, to prepare until she’d had too much time and then, then she’d be ready. And they would finally join together to cleanse the town of sin.

 

Finally.

 

_~_

 

_Dig your grave you won't be safe_

_Dig your grave you won't escape_

_No use in trying to hide_

_Under the ground you will lie_

 

_~_

 

Betty waits and waits. Everything is laid out on the stage floor and she sits primly in her hot pink trench, trying her best to feel every inch the Nancy Drew, mystery solving wonder. But her favourite girl detective never had to handle having a serial killer for a father. This is uncharted territory that she’d entered into, and it terrifies her utterly. But if the past months have proven anything to her, it’s that she’s _strong_.

Jug had laughed at her when she entertained the thought previously, just to see how he’d react and even Cheryl had initially scoffed at the idea. But she had supported Betty’s illicit search anyways and what they had discovered at her Dad’s shareBNB and the Register is more than enough in Betty’s eyes to throw the cloak of suspicion firmly on him. The longer she is alone with her thoughts, the more they circle, wavering as she thinks and rethinks, again and again. Confronting him will be unbearable, but it has to be done. She _has_ to know for sure. Cheryl’s words haunt her, the reminder that just because she is his daughter, doesn’t necessarily mean that she’ll be safe from his unhinged and seemingly aimless retribution against the town. That he could still be a danger to her.

 

She holds the gun, contemplative. If it came to it… Could she?

 

What would it make her if she did?

 

_We’re the same, Betty. We’re the same._

 

A knock on the door.

 

He’s coming.

 

_~_

 


End file.
